Operation: Z.E.R.O.
"Every hero starts from zero..." -- tagline for Operation: Z.E.R.O. Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation Z.E.R.O.: The Movie is the first movie to be made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Next Door. It was premiered on Cartoon Network on Friday, August 11, 2006. It takes place between the second and third episodes of Season 6. Overview The enemies of the Kids Next Door, led by Father, join forces to resurrect the Ultimate Evil, Grandfather, a tyrant who once ruled the world many years ago when most of the villains were themselves kids. When Grandfather uses his reality-warping powers to reconquer the world and transform every human on the planet into his obedient "Senior Citi-Zombies" slaves who are forced to make Tapioca to refuel Grandfather so he can find and destroy the Book of K.N.D. The Kids Next Door are quickly overrun and transformed. It falls upon Numbuh 1 to locate the KND's only hope for salvation, the legendary hero Numbuh 0. In the process, Numbuh 1 learns some startling revelations about the origins of the KND, his arch-enemies Father and the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, and even his own family history. Will Numbuh 1 will be able to save the world from the clutches of Grandfather? Synopsis The movie opens as Numbuh 1 is narrating, we then see massive factories covering the landscape of Britain and child labor widespread. All of this is controlled by an evil old man later known as Grandfather (though referred to as Pappy by his sons). However, one of his sons escapes a factory with his younger brother chasing him. The older brother climbs up a tree, while the younger brother climbs up to him telling him that he can't just run off in the middle of his shift and that "Pappy" will be angry not finding them. But the older brother decides just to let him, stating that they've been slaving away making tapioca for 11,000 days straight, and their father does in sneer at them like he's the evil king of the world (which the little brother emphasizes that he is). The big brother states that he's tired of it and just wishes that they could fight back as he kicks the tree. His wish is granted when he opens a door and stumbles on to a strange chamber, which contains 2x4 Technology as well as the Book of KND, a legendary book that contains instructions on how to use said technology as well as information recorded by previous KND operatives. discovers the Book of KND.]] One of the sons plans to use these resources to rebel against Grandfather while the other balks and runs away, stating that they have "zero" chance of defeating their father. The son who stays dons sunglasses similar to Numbuh 1's, declares that he'll show him "what the number zero can do," and leads a revolt, destroying the tapioca factories. However, Grandfather finds out about his rebellion and gives him three seconds to go to his room, or else. With his fists swirling with energy, Grandfather counts down malevolently. But once he reaches one, his son shouts his number and fires a beam at his father, decommissioning him and reverting him to a harmless old man. This leads to the "Seventh Age of the KND" with Numbuh 0 becoming the greatest KND operative of all time. However, as so much time has passed, many regard the story as mere make-believe, though Numbuh One believes the story to be true. The scene suddenly cuts to the present with Numbuh 1 telling the story, claiming that if he ever found the Book of KND, he would write only five words: "I am Kids Next Door". He is then given an order by Numbuh 86 to deliver to the Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff, a shrine to Numbuh 0 complete with the Recommissioning Module, a device capable of restoring decommissioned agents' memories. Much to Numbuh 1's frustration, his important delivery turns out to be an ice cream cone for its tour guide, Numbuh 101, who is an ultimate fan of Sector V and regularly breaks into Numbuh 1's room. explaining to Numbuh 83 about the Recommissioning Module.]] As Numbuh 1 leaves, Numbuh 101 leads the new KND members through the museum. Midway into the tour, a coalition of KND villains suddenly attack the KND Museum while Stickybeard and his crew attack the Kids Next Door Moonbase. Sector V then gets ultra alerts from both the Museum and the Moonbase. Numbuh 1 disregards the latter, believing that Numbuh 86 is sending him on another ice cream delivery, heading back to the museum to save it. Just as they start fighting the villains off, they suddenly retreat back to the "convention center". Sector V then leaves also, which Numbuh 101 tries to look for a red marker to get their autographs. Unknown to everyone, the Recommissioning Module is missing. Sector V then returns to space, just as the Moonbase is going critical. Numbuh 1 asked Numbuh 362 if they still have pretzel making capabilities, which is confirmed, he makes a daring plan. As his team sets the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E. to self-destruct on a collision course to Stickybeard's flagship, the Sweet Victory, drawing all pirate ships to defend him, only to divert to the moonbase, where they blow a hole in its wall and gather a ton of pretzels. Numbuh 1 then sends the ship right into the Sweet Victory's cannon, where is spews salt all over the fleet, forcing them to retreat. As the KND repair their Moonbase, Numbuh 1 was scolded by Numbuh 362 for disobeying orders and responding to the Museum first. Numbuh 1 asserts that the museum is a priority, as it is a monument to Numbuh 0. Numbuh 362 snapped when the attack was a diversion, set by a single supervillain who coordinated all their enemies to attack them simultaneously. He only got lucky and since he is so hot headed and acts alone, she gives away his promotion to Global Tactical Officer to Numbuh 86. scolding Numbuh 1.]] Then, Numbuh 101 calls to say that he failed to get an autograph, before mentioning the stolen Recommissioning Module, which he considers damaged; Numbuh 86 nervously agrees, but Numbuhs 1 and 362 can tells she is hiding something. Numbuh 86 confesses that the Module is repaired, which she used to recommission Sector V after Numbuh 274 turned traitor (from Operation: E.N.D.). Numbuh 1 then goes to retrieve the Module from the villains (despite Numbuh 362 and his team's warnings), but falls into a trap. Cree captures Numbuh 1 and, the rest of Sector V is captured by Chad. Father using one of his boogers to activate the Module, restores the memories of his father, who turns out to be the infamous Grandfather himself, making Number One believe that he is responsible. After thanking him, Grandfather quickly usurps Father's position as leader of the KND villains instead of letting him rule by his side and coldly states that he only brought him back because he can't defeat the KND by himself. A dejected Father obliges, lamenting in disappointment on how much of a mistake he made in recommissioning Grandfather and throwing the Recommissioning Module in a nearby trash can. Grandfather tells the villains that in order to stop the children of the world from rising against him again, he will turn every kid into a Senior Citi-Zombie and make him mountains of tapioca to refuel him. But he also reveals how he plans on doing the same to anyone who ever was a kid. While at first excited, the villains realize that “anyone who had ever been a kid” includes adults, such as themselves. Grandfather transforms the Toiletnator by holding him with his touch. He infects Mr. Boss and Crazy Old Cat Lady, and quickly, Knightbrace is transformed by Mr. Boss while Grandfather transforms all the villains at the Convention Base as they try to run away, except for Chad Dickson (Numbuh 274) who manages soon to escape. Cree flies into Grandfather, and becomes a Senior Citi-Zombie. Numbuh 1 gives up, frustrated at himself that he ruined everything and leaves himself behind, while Numbuh 5 is transformed by Cree trying to protect her comrades. commanding his Senior Citi-zombie slaves.]] Soon, Grandfather with his slave army transform a KND Treehouse into a giant Tapioca-Factory where the Senior Citi-Zombie slaves are making tapioca pudding for him. Grandfather spreads this to every continent globally, turns the world's population of children into slaves, and transforms two thirds of the Kids Next Door treehouses into tapioca factories in only one hour. At the Moonbase, realizing the severity of the situation, Numbuh 2 tells Numbuhs 362, Numbuh 86, Numbuh 3, and Numbuh 4 he has a device at Sector V Treehouse that can help build new Age-o-tonic Birthday Suits that protect them from the Senior Citi-Zombification. Numbuh 3 volunteers herself and Numbuh 4 to get it at the treehouse, meeting up with Tommy Gilligan, who was later turned into a Citi-Zombie by Toiletnator. While attempting to avoid a zombified Numbuh 5, Numbuh 3 is transformed as well. She manages to transform Numbuh 4 by kissing him. As the KND transform one by one, Numbuh 1 quickly becomes hard-pressed to survive as the last active KND member. But with some encouragement from Numbuh 101, Numbuh 1 got up on his feet and decided to track down Numbuh 0, their last chance of hope. ordering Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 to retrieve the device for Numbuh 2 from Sector V's Treehouse.]] Back at Moonbase which is now under attack by Grandfather's Citi-Zombies, Numbuh 362, Numbuh 86, and Numbuh 2 try to contact Numbuh 3 and 4, only to find out they were transformed as well. Numbuh 362 orders Numbuh 2 to fix the Birthday Suits without his device and told Numbuh 86 to guard while she fights off with a Citi-Zombie Numbuh 60. Unfortunately, she is infected. Once Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 86 are zombified, Numbuh 362 declares the KND destroyed. As the villains cheer, Grandfather roars that it is not the time to celebrate. The villains point out that he defeated the KND, controls all the world's villains and he has all the tapioca he can eat; Grandfather pushes this off, stating that he must destroy the only thing left that could oppose to him: the Book of KND before his rule will be permanent. Because when the kids read it, they discover the only thing more powerful than even Grandfather: hope. Grandfather swears that this time, he will destroy the book utterly. Meanwhile, Numbuh 1 begins to track down Numbuh 0 in hopes of recommissioning him with KND Tracker, finally tracking Numbuh 0 to his very own home, and comes to the shocking realization that his father is Numbuh 0. After entering the Treasure Chamber of Coolness, Numbuh 1 recommissions Numbuh 0 and informs him about Grandfather's plans and the status of the entire world. On the move to find allies, Numbuh 0 takes Numbuh 1 to Father's house, where it is revealed that Father is Numbuh 0's brother, making Father Numbuh 1's uncle and Grandfather his actual grandfather. It is also revealed, through the use of the Recommissioning Module, that the Delightful Children from Down the Lane are actually the long-lost Sector Z (the numbuhs 0.1, 0.2, 0.3, 0.4 and 0.5), who were kidnapped and permanently brainwashed in a "delightfulization" experiment gone right. back to their normal selves.]] Father also agrees to help, admitting his regret of reawakening Grandfather upon being reminded how much of a jerk he is in addition to being evil. The Module restores their memories, but will only have a temporary effect (about an hour). Numbuh 1 and Sector Z make their way to the Moonbase while Numbuh 0 and Father stay behind to face Grandfather. Grandfather is glad to see his eldest son but looked down on the other, who attempts to asserts that he's more evil than his brother, only to be blasted by Grandfather. Father then gets very angry, recreating his black suit that was pulled off earlier ''but then chickens out again, leaving Numbuh 0 to deal with Grandfather. Grandfather demands that his son behave for once and asks for him to fetch him the Book of KND; Numbuh 0 refuses to budge. Enraged, Grandfather declares that the only mistake he made was giving his own son a choice and engages his son, slowly agifying him. becoming the Delightful Children again forever.]] On the Moonbase, Numbuh 1 and Sector Z manage to defeat the zombified Sector V,, and maneuver the moon to face Earth. Unfortunately, Sector Z revert back to their evil selves and attack Numbuh 1. On Earth, Grandfather acknowledges Numbuh 0's impressive resistance but states that he can't stand against him forever; he stands "zero" of a chance; Numbuh 0 acknowledges this, also stating that his son is Numbuh 1. At that moment, Numbuh 1 manages to defeat the DCFDTL, sending them to space in a escape pod, but not before the targeting system is destroyed. Numbuh 1 switches to manual targeting, but it requires four other members to operate. Fortunately, Numbuh 2's suits are able to partially reverse Grandfather's aging effects, and Sector V uses the weapon to literally drop the entire Moonbase on top of Grandfather, just as he found the Book of KND in Numbuh 0's back pocket. Grandfather survives the giant impact, but is lured into the Decommissioning Chamber by Numbuh 0, which results in the both of them getting their memories erased. With Grandfather defeated, the world turns back to normal and the KND treehouses are restored to formal glory as the Senior Citi-Zombies transform back into their normal, harmless selves. However, when Numbuh 1 attempts to Recommission Numbuh 0 once again, it immediately falls apart. He comes across a recorded message from Numbuh 0 telling him that he has destroyed the Recommissioning Module and that he would rather not have his memories restored so that he could complete his greatest mission of all: being a good father to his son. He declares Numbuh 1 keeper of the book and advises him to write new stories in it. One month later, the existence of Numbuh 0 is public knowledge and considered fact. The Moonbase has been completely rebuilt and is larger and better than the previous one. It also now contains a massive statue honoring Numbuh 0. Numbuh 1, who now has possession of the Book of KND, writes his entry into the book. The entry consists of only five words: "We are Kids Next Door." The movie ends with Numbuh 1 revealing the entire (presumably) KND around him. Characters *Numbuh 1 - (The Main Protagonist) *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 0 / Monty Uno *Grandfather - (The Main Antagonist) *Father *Senior Citi-zombies *Numbuh 86 *Numbuh 362 *Numbuh 60 *Numbuh 101 *Tommy Gilligan *Numbuh 83 / Sonia *Numbuh 84 / Lee *Numbuh 191 *Numbuh 363 *Numbuh 78 *Numbuh 23 *Sector Z - (Numbuh's 0.1, 0.2, 0.3, 0.4 and 0.5) *Delightful Children From Down The Lane *Mr. Boss *Toilenator *Crazy Old Cat Lady *Knightbrace *Chester *Elite & Lesser Ice Cream Men *Gramma Stuffum *Stickybeard and the Candy Pirates *Count Spankulot *Mr. Fizz *Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb *The Great Puttinski *Cree Lincoln *Chad Dickson *Common Cold *Dodgeball Wizard *Mrs. Goodwall *Joaquin *Sector V's Hamsters Locations *Kids Next Door Moonbase *Sector V Treehouse *Numbuh 1's House *Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane *Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff *Villains' Convention Center Gallery Operation: Z.E.R.O./Gallery Transcript Operation: Z.E.R.O./Transcript Production * Running Time: 85 minutes and 42 seconds (90 minutes with commercials). * In February of 2005 the script was already done and they were pre-storyboarding the movie ''Mr. Warburton strikes yet again! | Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Forum * In July of 2005, they were in the middle of storyboarding and would record the first two parts in a couple of weeks.The King of T.W. Answers Tournament | Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Forum Trivia *The end credits in the film shows the caricatures of the cast and crew of Operation: Z.E.R.O. in cartoon form in style of KND pictures. *The show's audience need to watch both Operation: E.N.D. ''and ''Operation: E.N.G.L.A.N.D. ''to recognize the movie's inclusion of the Recommissioning Module and the Book of KND. *There's is an online game based on this special named ''Operation Z.E.R.O.: Outnumbuh'd! *While Sector V are firing themselves and the Moonbase down to Earth, Numbuh 2 screamed, "HANG ON TO YOUR UNDERWEAR!". He screamed the same exact thing in the very first KND episode, No P in the Ool. *Numbuh 362 wears a samurai suit in the movie. *The Recommissioning Module was thought to be damaged beyond repair, however Numbuh 86 reveals that it is indeed fully operational ever since Numbuh 274/Chad "betrayed" the Kids Next Door. It was later destroyed, again beyond repair, at the end of this movie by Numbuh 0/Monty himself. However, according to Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., it was repaired once again so Father could find out Numbuh 1's whereabouts from his old teammates. It was also used to revive Numbuh 0/Monty and Numbuh 999/Mrs. Uno to see Nigel off. *When Numbuh 362 was talking to Numbuh 2 after Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3 kissed each other, we see Numbuh 101 as a Senior Citi-zombie chasing a KND operative with a group of hamsters. *When Monty Uno is decommissioned, his eyebrows are moved over his eyes, symbolizing how oblivious he is to the world. *Lee and Sonia were seen holding hands while walking through the museum, hinting possible love between the 2. *Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 kiss for the first time in the entire series, proving more so their feelings for each other. However, they were Senior Citi-Zombies at the time. *Numbuh 1 mentioned during the Sector Z scene at the Moonbase that each of Sector V, except Kuki (Numbuh 3) have meaning to him: **Numbuh 5 was the one who brought him to the KND, so this means Numbuh 1 (or possibly Numbuh 3) is the newest member of Sector V. **Numbuh 4 was rescued by Numbuh 1 from bullies at the first day of school. This explains why, in the show's finale (Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.) Numbuh 4 was said to be the one who took Numbuh 1's departure to the GKND the hardest. **Numbuh 2 was his best friend since kindergarten. *The way Grandfather turns everyone into Senior Citi-Zombies is similar to how everyone got assimilated in The Grim Adventures of KND, which was ironically enough released one year after Operation Z.E.R.O.. *The Moonbase force when it hit the ground was similar to the force of an atomic bomb. *It's unknown how the Delightful Children From Down The Lane got back to the Earth after being launched to an unknown fate into a space pod. They are seen again, however, in the series finale Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. alive as well (not counting the apparently not canonical crossover episode The Grim Adventures of the KND). A possible explanation could be that the space pod was scheduled to being launched to the Earth. *The movie was thought to have a DVD release in fall of 2006.numbuh8.proboards.com/thread/4278/warburton-wrote-back *After the events of what happened, it was so traumatic to everyone that no one really talks about it. It is also revealed that everyone knows that The Delightful Children are sector Z and that Father is Numbuh 1's uncle.Wow. He answered my questions. | Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Forum Goofs *According to Numbuh 0 in the opening scene, he states that Grandfather has been forcing kids to make tapioca for him for 11,000 days straight. If this is true, this would equal nearly 30 years, which it would be unknown how Numbuh 0 would have learned this information. *The skeleton head on Stickybeard's hat changes various times before Sector V crashes into the Pretzel Storage in the KND Moonbase. *If Cree was chasing Numbuh 2, 3, and 4, then why was she seen when Grandfather turns the Janitor in a Senior Citi-Zombie? *When the hamsters turned into Senior Citi-zombies, Numbuh 3 was transformed by Numbuh 5. However, we did not hear or see a flashing light that happened anytime a victim fell into the spell of Grandfather's effecting power. The same thing happened to Numbuh 86 when she was zombified, indicating this occurred off-screen. *When Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 362 become Senior Citi-Zombies, they are covered in green slime climbing up from their legs/arms to their head very slowly while everyone else turned into one immediately after they were touched by a Senior Citi-Zombie or Grandfather. This might have been because they were resisting harder (but not as hard as Numbuh 0) than the other victims. *Even though Numbuh 60 was at the Moonbase where he assisted in transforming Numbuh 362, he is back at the Earth Convention Center in less than five minutes. *Professor Triple-Extra Large is found nowhere during the attack at the Museum when he was seen as a statue. *When Senior Citi-Zombie Numbuh 3 kisses Numbuh 4, they are the same height, even though Numbuh 4 is shorter. *Although the beginning of the movie implies that the Seventh Age began in the early 20th Century, Monty and Benedict have only seemed to have aged thirty years at most. *When the villains were returning to normal, Mr. Fizz isn't shown with the green shading that the other Senior Cit-Zombies had before the villains changed back. *Numbuh 362 removes her coat before fighting Numbuh 60 and is shown without her coat when she became a Senior Citi-Zombie. When Numbuh 362 changes back to normal, she is wearing her coat again. References Category:Episodes Category:Movies & Specials Category:Episodes focusing on Father Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 362